The Mudblood Nightmare
by Unicorn20023
Summary: With Hermione having reoccurring nightmares about the mudblood incident, her husband Draco Malfoy is there to settle her nerves and make her feel safe. Fluff. One-shot. All rights to J.K Rowling.


Dramione One-shot

0=0

"Mother says she'll come by tomorrow," Draco starts. "I think she wants to help us out about the house."

"I look forward to it." Hermione laughs, remembering how her mother-in-law could get when she sets her mind to things.

"That makes one of us." He sighs. She punches him in the arm playfully. "Ow!"

"Man up princess." She giggles but then crosses her arms. "That's no way to talk about your mother, you know you love her."

"I know, I know." He smiles, taking her left hand and smiling. Hermione's gaze follows his and falls upon the two dazzling rings on her finger.

"What?" She asks, gaining his attention.

"Nothing." He smiles at her. He stands up, still holding her hand and leads her out the room. "I think it's bed time for you, Mrs Malfoy."

"I suppose." She yawns, following him.

Upon reaching their bedroom, Draco goes to the bathroom while Hermione puts her pyjama's on and vice versa. When she opens the bathroom door and walks back into the room, she finds that her husband is already lying in bed with the covers pulled back for her. When he notices her, he lazily smiles and drapes his arm out below the pillow on her side. She smiles back and gets into bed, laying her head on his arm and pulls the covers back. Once she settles, they resume their usual sleep position of Hermione facing away from him, her head on his arm, while Draco snuggles into her from behind, his hand lightly slung over her rounded belly, aware of the bump.

"Goodnight, baby." She whispers, clutching his hand belonging to the arm that lays astray under her head.

"Goodnight, gorgeous." He whispers back, kissing her head.

0=0

Five years later and the memories still haunted her. Each year on the anniversary of that awful day, Hermione relives her torture through her dreams that escalate into frightful nightmares. She remembers every detail, from the pain and sting to the way Bellatrix had smelt. She could never forget, no matter how hard she tried. After all, how could she? She was marked for life, branded a mudblood and that was something she would never be able to shake off. When she tried to be strong, Draco always knew, somehow, that she was very much the opposite. He always knew how to make her feel safe and loved. When he says that he loves her, she actually believes him.

Hermione shot up in bed, alerting Draco immediately. She was shivering from the cold, but it wasn't cold. She was shaking from the fear, even though she was safe. She was covered in a light sweat, but she wasn't warm. She was crying...

"Hey." Draco coos, wrapping his arms around his crying wife as she turned. "Was it that nightmare?"

All she could do to respond was nod her head, while crying into his chest. He rubs her back soothingly and kisses the top of her head. "You're safe, Hermione. I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

After a little while of him calming her down like he always did on this night, he noticed something was off. Something was different compared to the last times. She noticed it too because she suddenly had all these mad thoughts floating around.

"I love you." He says, trying to coax her back from her daydream. He didn't know that it wasn't a daydream, it was her stuck in her mind trying to escape thoughts.

"Love is giving someone the power to destroy you." Her mind was corrupted with things she would never think, never mind say. She was shocked at the words that had flooded out.

Where did that come from? He thought, confused. "And trusting them not to." He adds, reassuring her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispers, hugging him. "It's like someone placed all these weird thoughts in my mind."

"Don't apologise, Hermione. Please." He says, hugging her tighter. Slowly, he lies back on the bed, with her leaning on his chest, his arms securely wrapped around her. "Like I always say, we'll fight this-"

" together." They both say.

She cuddles into him, her eyes closing as he pulls up the covers. He looks at her lovingly, although she doesn't notice because her eyes are closed.

He brushes stray hairs from her face and smiles. "I won't ever leave you, I love you too much."

She smiles, he was unaware that she was still awake. "I love you, like a lot."

"You have such a way with words." He teases, enjoying the show of watching her face twist.

"You're so for it in the morning." She says, getting quieter every word.

"I know." He softly laughs, kissing her on the head and falling asleep.

Another year of getting through the nightmares - a success. Next year, there would be two boys to settle and calm Hermione.

0=0

Not sure about this one, but it was fun to write. It would be nice to know what you think of it. May write more Dramione. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
